Love and stuff
by Mel-663
Summary: ok another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story. Tasha ends up falling  in love with another guardian and so Dimitri takes back his place as Lissa's other Guariand. This takes place after graduation Where the group of friend move into a house together. R-M
1. Chapter 1

We had been sparing when I pind him down on the cold mat. At that moment everything had seemed great, he had been in a light mood and so i had taken the apportunity to lean lower and kiss him. Atomaticly he had kisses me back, his right hand traveling from where he held my arm to the back of my neck and if possible my breath quicken more than it already had been. My tounge traced over his bottom lip and Dimitri froze I starded to smile thinking he had liked that a little to much until his grip tightend on me and I felt myself fly to the side a bit and hit the ground with a 'TUT'. I had my What The Fuck look and he had stood up and said 'We need to talk. Its about Tasha'.  
I had puzzled over this while we went to the lockers to change. Two days ago I had seen him and Tasha talking, while she visited Christian. I hadn't thought much of it then seeing as i was the one who had Dimitri. But now i put the peaces together, remembering there not so breef talk and hug goodbye. Was he realy thinking on...

And thats when i steped out the girls locker room and stormed straigh to Dimitri. His face showed clarity that he was in for a 'talk'. He turned his back to me and walked thwords the exit door.

"Do you have any idea of what your doing?" I yelled after him. But of course being Dimitri he just stood there holding the door, unfaced. I was tired of this, of him. Lately he had been treating me like shit, he would ignore me half the time and others he just just plain out tell me to fuck off. We now stood outside the gym.

"I know exactly what Im doing and what I want!" There was a double meaning to his last words. Which shocked me, I knew exactly what he ment by it and his words staved a blade trought my heart. He had practacly just taken Tasha offer and was dumping me right on the spot.

"Didn't seem like you wanted her a few seconds ago." I spat. He just stared at me. "Seriously Tash?" he couldnt want Tasha not in the way he wanted me. "What about us? Your leaving me for that patetic bitch?" I had actually liked Tasha once upon a time, as in before I found out she wanted little puppies with MY sexy Russian God.

"Tasha patetic? Have you looked at yourself Rose?" WOW! That was harsh and I could feel my face burning. When did he start being a dick? I looked at him in disbelive, he noticed this and his brow eyes seen to sofften. All of a sudden he seamed tired.

Well i wasn't about let him step on the little pried that I had left so I asked "Do you love me?" If he said no I would back off no matter how much it would hurt in the long run. I held my breath and stared intensly at him, dearing him to say the wrong answer. Dimitri looked caught off guard by my question and at that same moment his eyes should a spark, but it was gone in seconds. What the hell was that about? He babled something about that my question was of topic, but I just stood there waiting for and answer. Dimitri realized this and sighed. "I love Tasha and im taking her offer" he said with a straight face his eyes never leaving mine.

Talk about shiting my pant. My eyes started to water but I wasn't going to brake down infront of Dimitri. It was one think for him to dump me and a whole other to have him watch my missery.

"Look Rose..." he began.

"No dont worry I see!"


	2. Chapter 2

*OK SO PLZ REVIEW AND SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLING I DONT HAVE WORD(OFFICE) AND - WELL I JUST SUCK AT SPELLIN -USING NOTEPAD TO WRITE.*

(DI'mitri's POV)  
The love of my life turned and walked away. I hated this, but it was for the best.

Rose didn't deserve me, she needed someone to be there for her and only her. If I'd stayed we would both be protecting Lissa and I wasn't sure I could put Lissa's life over my Roza. We would be to distracted by each other, to pay any good attention to our job.

~FLASHBACK~

Rose had all but taken this to well. I had been prepared for a long Rose Hathaway argument but just as the yelling had started she seemed to think about something and then just blurted out "Do you love me?" That mind as well had been a stupid question. I had wanted to tell her 'Yes, of course Roza! You know that I LOVE YOU', but that would've only led to more yakking over why I was leaving with Tasha.

So I avoided her question and answered as honestly as I could."I love Tasha and I'm taking her offer" I had said staring straight at Rose. I did love Tasha, as a friend and nothing more. I had told Tasha two days ago that I would take 'half' of her offer. I would be her Guardian but I would never be WITH her or have children with her. Tasha had agreed to this and we planed on leaving in four days -to (as they say) mingle with the human world.

Rose didn't seem to realize that I'd avoided her question or the fact that I hadn't said I was 'In-love'. Her knuckles had turned white when she clenched her hands.

I wanted to calm her down at that point. "LoOK Rose..."

She loOKed disgusted with me.

"No don't worry, I SEE!" she had interrupted, with a hard voice. She had said something else under her breath but I hadn't fully caught it. "See that you can't.."  
~END OF FLASHBACK~

I walked back to my dorm room and slammed the door shut when I got there. I flopped on to my bed, I still had a few hours till my next shift started.

Ugh! Rose! She could make anyone lose there minds with just a matter of a few words... and her touch...  
My mind stared to wander back to when Rose had pined me on the mat. She had been so determined to win that fight and I had admired it. The moment her lips had brushed against mind I had completely forgotten about Tasha. I wanted Roza more than anything, but I couldnt have her and so I had pushed her away. She needed someone to be there for only her. Someone like.. maybe Adrian.

No I hated hI'm..well not hI'm but the fact that he seemed to be close to Rose, that he too loved her. I'm sure people had already noticed how 'good' or 'better' he was.  
Everyone had noticed hI'm and Lissa help out the injured guardians after the attack. He had even healed me. Adrian was good for Rose and he would be there for her un- like I would.  
I would be leaving in just a few days with Tahsa at my side. I hated the idea of that but I had already agreed to it. ugh, My ROSE!

(Adrian's POV)  
"Well I need a cig. Anyone in?" I asked our little group I only asked for my amusement. Lissa, Christin and Eddie said 'no' in union. I laughed and walked off outside.

It was Friday and only a few hours till curfew. I guess I would smOKe a bit then go drink in my room. I could have stayed with our group but I was tired of watching Christian and Lissa make googoo eyes at each other. I didn't see how Eddie could stand it, but I doubted he would leave Lissa alone for that reason. Ever since the attack at St. VladI'mir's he had started to guard Lissa like it was his job. I didn't blame hI'm though. It felt right to know she was safe.  
I was standing next to a wall smOKing my lungs out when -from the corner of my eye- I saw a flaming black aura. It couldnt be anyone else but..

"Little Dhampir" I yelled after her tring to catch up. Damn she loOKed pissed. "Rose!"

"What!" She turned around and yelled at my face.

"No need to spit on my face" I whipped my face.  
"What do you want. Ugh! LoOK Adrian I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you!" Yeah I could have guesses that.  
"I just wanna know who fucked with you today? Your Aura is beyond..."  
"Fuck off Adrian!" she said and started to walk away. Away from the Dhampir dorms. Weird?

"Hey, well where are you going?" I asked curiously. She stopped and seemed to think this over.

"I don't k..know" her voice brOKe. "I don't know" this she repeated to herself. "Rose?" OK now I was getting worried, maybe I should go and get Lissa. Rose turned around and walked straight up to me and snatched the ciggarette of my mouth and toOK a deep drag. Wow! Wait what? Rose smOKing! Thats a first, she hates when ever I smOKe anywhere near her or at all. And now here she is finishing my last ciggarette.

I was still in shock when she spOKe again. "You have Vodka right? In your room?" I could only manage a nod. "Well you coming or do I have to brake in to your room to get to your stash?" She walked off to my room without loOKing back to see if I was fallowing. Hah, this is going to be a hell of a night I taught and fallowed behind.

*HEY GUYS SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I WAS KINDA EXCITED TO POST SOMETHING UP, BUT ILL START MAKING THEM LONGER. THX FOR READING!*


	3. Chapter 3

*DONT OWN* SO I LIKE GETTING EVERYONES POV (WHO IS INVOLVED) IN THE STORY, SHOULD I CONTINUE THAT?*  
-

(Adrian's POV)  
I opened the door to my room and Rose practically ran right in and headed towards the liquor.

I walked up to her and grabbed her arm before she took a drink of my Okhotnichya (or Hunter) Vodka. "Rose, can you please stop and tell me whats wrong?" she was angry that I stopped her from drinking.

"Shesh! Adrian! Can't I just drink!"

"R..Rose.." I started.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, so can you just let it go?" She pleaded with me. How could I say no when she stared at me like that? "Please" she added.

Damn "Fine.." for now. I released her. Rose took a sip, just tasting the Vodka and then she took a fuller sip and gulped it down. She made a face and then coughed a bit. Something bad must have happend, I'd never seen someone gulp down Vodka like it was freaking water.

I watched Rose, her eyes were red and every once in a while she would stop drinking and seemed to be thinking of something. Then she would say 'that asshole!' or 'that slut' and then drink some more. At one point she turned around and looked at me in surprised. "Adrian! Your not gonna join me?" she asked.

"Little Dhampir I think you should stop drinking. You'd had enough." If it wasn't for the fact that there was something wrong with her, I would be sitting right next to Rose passing the bottle back and forth.

"Oh no, no, No! I'm just getting started." Her eye lids already looked heavy. "Hahahaha." she startled me by laughing bitterly. "You know it's SO... funny how things work! Don't you think?" She didn't give me time to answer. "You have something you..(hick-up)...'ve always wanted and then PUFF!" she made a dramatic gesture of an explosion with her hands and spilled some of her drink. "..It's gone!" she stared at the wet floor where the drink had spilled. "Sorry."

"Look Rose I..." I was about to say that I would go call Lissa if she didn't stop drinking but she interrupted me.

"Ha!" again with the bitter laugh. "Thats exactly what that asshole said!"

"What?" who said what?

"Dimitri!" she was crying now and so I pulled her into my arms. I couldn't stan to see her like this. "He said 'that' after kee told me he wozz leaving with Tasha's slutty solf!" Some of her word didn't come out right but of course, she was drunk.

Hold on! Dimitri is leaving with Tasha? What the fuck? That son of a bitch was going to leave Rose, and this was the reason for her being so upset?

"Oh Little Dhampir I'm so so sorry." I pulled her closer to me in a protective way and she started crying harder into my chest.

Her word were no more then a whisper but you could here the venom in them. "Kee said 'I luuve Tasha and I'm taking her offor." She spat Tashas name. "Then he said 'that'... 'Look Rose..'" Rose wiggled out of my arms and drank the rest of the Vodka and continued. "Pity all over his face. Like he had the right to pity me!" Rose sat up and walk or should I say wobbled to the counter to grab another bottle. When she had the bottle she started to head back to the couch were I sat but stumbled over her own feet and fell. Rose tried to get back up but didn't have the strength, so she just laid there. I let her sit there, it lookede like she didn't want to move now.

"He broke his promise Adrian." She sobbed. "He broke his promise..."

Dimitir would pay for this, for hurting Rose so bad. He would regret it. But now it was time to call Lissa.

(Rose POV)

"He broke his promise Adrian." I sobbed, my face buried in Adrian's carpet. "He broke his promise..." that asshole had said we would find a way to be together after the attack at the school... after the cabin... and now he was leaving, leaving ME. This made me cry more. I didn't want to feel the pain, I wanted to be numb. To feel anything else then my heart being broken into tiny peaces of glass, then having those peaces stave at me.

I started to think of what happened. "Look Rose.." Dimitri has started to say with a pity look on his face. I don't think he realized doing it but it was still there. 'Pity is best taught by fellowship in woe'(This means that someone can show pity/sympathy for a situation if they have suffered the same circumstance), I thought. How dare he pity me without knowing how this pain feels!

"No, don't worry I SEE!" I'd said and had added in a whisper.. "See that you can't keep a fucking promise." I opened the new bottle of Vodka in my hands and drank, then I moaned loudly in irritation. I could faintly hear Adrian talking on the phone. "..needs you...get caught.." Eh fuck it!

(Lissa's POV)

I had just made it back to my room before curfew, Christian had insisted we go up to the church's attic 'our love nest' as Rose called it. It had been about three weeks since the attack and people still talked about it. Word had gotten around that Adrian and I healed the guardians and a lot of my class mates had been asking question. All this wore me out and Christian realized this, so he plan a romantic get away for me. Every touch.. kiss.. he gave me, made me feel so alive- like I could face a mob with pitchforks and beat every single one of them on my own- like Rose would do. Hah (smile).. Rose..(frown).. after the attack I had confronted her about why she never told me about her love towards Dimitri. She had been shocked that I knew.

I was still a bit heated from Christians touch so I graved my pajamas and headed for the shower.

~FALSHBACK~

Rose's mouth had fallen open and she quickly tried to hide her shock. "Oh and don't even try to deny it. I know the truth!" I said.

"How?" was all she could manage to say.

"When ya fought against each other.. during the Field Experience. I just can't believe I had never noticed before! But at that moment the way ya looked at each other and... I don't know, I just knew." The way they looked at each other, all this time and I never imagined that they loved one another. I felt stupid. "And I just pieced it all together, the looks, the way ya acted around each other, and then what Victor said at Court! Was that true.. did you and Dimitri.." I couldn't stop talking. I didn't give Rose the chance to answer."And you never told me this! Me! Your best friend Rose!" I was mad now that I realized she kept all this from me. How long had this been going on?

"Liss..ugh, first of all Victor was just being a dick." Rose told me what had happened that night with the lust charm and how Dimitri had broken the spell at the last minute. "And I couldn't tell you or anyone about us because of our age difference and he being my mentor." I could tell that there was more to why she didn't tell me anything.

"Rose but I'm your best friend I would have kept your secret! Do you really think I would have gone and told someone if you'd asked me not to?" I felt hurt that she hadn't trusted me.

"No, but it didn't matter cause we won't ever be able to be together. Dimitri said we would find a way but I just don't see how.." Rose had also told me about the cabin and Dimitri's promise to find a way for them to be together.

"But you both are gonna be my guardians, you'd could be together then Rose!" I said, getting excited.

"NO Lissa! You don't get it! If we both became your guardians we wouldn't be able to do our jobs right Liss! YOU could Die! One of us could die over the smallest mistake!" Rose was getting worked up, but I didn't understand.

"Ww..what do you mean?" I asked. Rose didn't seem to want to continue. "Rose?"

"If Dimitri and I let our self love each that could be a distraction... at some point we might have been more concern over one another than you Liss." Her words were bitter, yet she spoke soft like she was afraid her words would hurt me. "If a pack of Strigoi attacked us we might protect each other instead of you and we just can't risk that with you. I can't take the risk of losing you Liss!" she cried at this point and so did I, because I was the cause why she couldn't be happy. "Don't think like that Lissa." she added.

"Rose stop pocking your head were it doesn't belong." we both laughed at this. "We'll find a way Rose." I said.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I came out of the shower, sad that we still hadn't figured something out. I got dressed and started getting ready for bed when my cell phone rang.

I ran to the bed where my phone was ringing inside my purse. "Hello?" I answers.

"Cousin!" Adrian's anxious voice cried.

"Adrian, whats wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
"It's Rose. She needs you Lissa."

"Where is she! And whats wrong with her?" I was in action the moment he said Rose needed me. I was potting my shoes on as I hopped out my bedroom door.

"We're in my apartment." He said. "She had some really bad news thrown at her earlier today."

"Ok Im on my way." He never really told me what was wrong with her. I was starting to panic. There was a loud frantic moan and then sobbing from the other line. Was that Rose?

"And Lissa don't get caught. Hurry" The line went dead.

Damn stupid one way bond!

When I got down stares there was only one Moroi sitting in his desk. He heard me coming and was now looking at me (good, eye contact works) about to ask me something.

"You will let me go and forget you ever saw me tonight ok!" He practically drooled when his eyes meant mine. My compulsion was great, and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from getting to Rose- she needed me.

I ran out the back door, the sun was already rising and everyone was already asleep. The guest apartment buildings were right next to the Moroi dorms. I rounded the corner and ran right into someone. I was prepared to use compulsion on who ever got in my way.

"Lissa? What are you doing out here? Is everytihng ok?"

"Oh Dimitri its Rose..!" I said.

"Whats wrong with her?" He gripped my arms. With the look on his face Right now I knew he would do anything for Rose. He really loved her.

"Im not sure. Adrian just called saying that Rose needed me and when I ask what was wrong with her all he said was something about her receiving bad news earlier today." Something seemed to click in his head and he let go of my arms and said "Oh."

"Oh? Dimitri you know whats wrong! Tell me!" If he didn't tell me I was going to force it out of him.

He sighed "I im leaving St. Vladimir's, I took Tasha's offer." Dimitri's Guardian face was back on, only now it looked dead.

I gaped at him. Was he serious? "You can't do that! What about Rose?" I asked. Now I knew what must be wrong with Rose, this new must have hit her hard.

"I already did." was all he said. Im not the type to throw punches but Dimitri was being a jerk and he had hurt Rose in the worst possible way. So my fist automatically flew to his face and socked him in the eye. I knew he had seen it coming he was that good, but he wouldn't restrain me (a Moroi, to be more specific the Last Dragomir) from hitting me. One, because it most likely wouldn't hurt him and two, because I think he knew he deserved that and more. He still looked surprised that I actually punched him. I didn't believe it myself but I was glad I did it. That was for you Rose.

"Fuck you Dimitri Belikov!" And with that I turned with my bruised hand and headed to Adrian's room to be with my best friend Rose.

-  
*PLZ REVIEW :) WELCOME TO SUGGEST ANY IDEAS.*


	4. Chapter 4

~*Hello! Hope you like this chapter!-* I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND BLAH BLAH RICHELLE MEAN ROCKS! :) *~

(LISSA'S POV)

I ran up two flights of stairs to reach Adrians room. By this point I was gasping for air and I could feel my bruised knuckles pulsing from when I hit Dimitri. But still I banged on Adrian's door with my bruised hand. Two seconds later he opened the door.

"Cousin, come in." Adrians face looked relieved.

I stepped in looking around the room- for Rose. I found her spread on the floor with an almost empty bottle of Vodka in her hands. "Oh God, Rose!" I ran towards her. Kneeling beside her, her hair covered her face so I moved it out of the way and saw her eyelids were red.

"She passed out, almost right after I hanged up. What took you so long?" he asked.

I was holding half of Rose body on my lap. 'Oh Rose' I thought as I ran my hands through her tangled up hair, in a sodding gesture. I looked up at Adrian and noticed he was staring at my hand. "what happened?" he asked.

"I ran into Dimitri on my way here... he said he was leaving.. with Tasha.." Adrian nodded in confirmation. I frowned. "I punched Dimitri" Ardians eyes popped out in surprised and he said, "I'd never think you were the type to throw punches.. ha. Lucky I cant wait till I 'talk' to him. Here let me heal it." he reached out and touched my hand gently. I focused my eyes to see his aura, it was slowly growing gold and I could feel his power radiate from him. Adrians healing healing had improved and my hand slowly went back to its normal healthy state.

"This is going to be hard on ROse.." I said.

"It already is." Adrian said. "So what now?" he asked. Yes, what now? How long will Rose be like this? I knew she was strong, but some wounds are harder to heal. Even If she looked fine, I could always tell when she was hiding her pain. I knew her that well.

"Can she stay here for the night? I don't think we can carrie her all the way back to the Dhampirs dorms and the guardians will wonder why we are carring Roses unconscious body across campus." Adrian stared at Rose probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, Ill take her to my room." Adrian took Rose in his arms. He seemed to struggle a bit bit but still managed. Before he took a step I reached out and graved the bottle Rose was still holding and placed it on a near by table.

Adrian returned, running his hand through his messy hair. "I need a drink." He said and walked over to the bottle I had placed on the table. Spirit was affecting him. I went to sit on his couch while he sat on his love seat and drank the rest of the Vodka Rose hadn't finished. I looked at him disapproval but he just shook it off. Now, what were we going to do about Rose? How could Dimitri do this to her? I was deep in thought when Adrian and I both sighed. I would bet we were thinking the same thing or maybe he was thinking what to do the next time he saw Dimitri.

"You know I've said Roses name a lot today.. enough for a life time. Hah" Adrian announced. 'Spirit' I thought.

"I'm going to stay until Rose wakes up. Im pretty sure shes going to need someone there for her." I told Adrian. He eagerly nodded and continued drinking.

(FOUR DAYS LATER) (DIMITRI'S POV)

I couldn't leave without seeing and saying goodbye to Roza. I hadn't seen her since I told her about Tasha and I didn't want my last memory of Rose to be of her walking away from me- angry. Every time I went to her room to look for her she wouldn't be there. I hadn't even seen Lissa or Adrian (any of Roses closest friends)  
During my free time I would wonder around the places I knew they hanged out at most but they were never there. Sigh. I was now checking thouse very same places- again and still they were no where in sight, only students and some of their families.

Classes still hadn't started since the attack but things were going back to normal- well as normal as they could get. There was a lot to be done. New guardians showed up almost every day to fill in the numbers we had lost. Most seemed to have come from Russia and I would recognize one or two every once in a while.

I was on my way to report my last shirt to Alberta.  
After I had talked to Rose about my decision I had gone to inform Alberta. She'd been shocked.

~(FLASHBACK)~

I walked up to Alberta's office and knocked. From the other side of the door I herd her say "come in." So I did.

"Ah Dimitri, what can I do for you?" she looked up when I entered then went back to burry her face in a stack of paperwork- probably filling out the new guardian shift schedules. Well there was about to be one less guardian for her to worry about.

"I took Tashas offer." I said. Alberta knew about the offer and when the words left my lips she looked up in shock. Her eyebrows raised. She stopped what she was doing, her full attention on me.

It seemed as if she was at a loss for word. Then a million questions popped in her eyes, but she only asked one. "What about Rose? she asked.

Why ask about Rose? I thought. "Ahm.. Im sure you can find her a new mentor. Everyone knows how good she is. I am sure there is at least one guardian who would want to mentor her, even if she is rude, reckless and.." I was starting to babble so I shut my mouth. I always told Alberta to much.

"Oh I know there will be guardians to mentor her during 'your absence'.. A few have actually asked about her." She said. I think I made a face at that, but I couldn't help it. It already felt like someone was taking my place. "None as good as you.." She trailed off- reading my mind- and continued. "But thats not what I was talking about.." She gave me a knowing look. Crap, she knew. How did she know?... That didn't matter anymore, I was leaving anyways.

"It's for the best" (for Roza) I added a double meaning to my words hopping Alberta would get it and let it go. She did, but looked a bit disappointed- like she disagreed.

She sighed and said " I doubt Rose will want a new 'MENTOR'.. Are you sure you want to leave.." The trailing of her words indicated she wanted to add more. She wasn't asking if I was sure I wasnted to leave, she asked if I was sure I wanted to leave Roza. I shook my head. telling her I didnt want to leave my Roza. There was hope all over her face but quickly disappeared when I repeated " Its for the best." Alberta recovered and was back to business.

"Alright if 'you think' so. Ill start working on getting her a new mentor. You know your leaving at the worst time.. graduation is in a few weeks and.."

I cut her off. "Ill be here for her then." I wasn't going to leave Rose on her own during graduation. She would need me to be there, to tell her that she can do it and so may other things.

Alberta nodded and said "and then you'll leave.. again." Why don't you just stave me! I know I would leave then come back and leave again but I just couldnt stay I would be protecting Tasha now. Alberta waved out my silence and asked "Have you talked to her?" I frowned but still nodded. "Didn't go well huh." she said in a matter of fact way and continued "When are you leaving?"

"In less than a week" I said.

~(END OF FLASHBACK)~

I had walked out of her office wondering how she had found out about Roza and I and why she hadn't reported it to Kirova. And now I was walking back in wondering the same thing.

"So who's her new mentor?"I asked Alberta after our greeting. I've been dying to know who would be mentoring Rose and if they had already started her training sessions. Maybe I would stop by to watch...

"I haven't decided yet. I've been looking at a few guardians.. some ofthe best actually. I doubt just any guardian can mentor Rosa, she would probably end up teaching them something instead of the other way around." She and I both smiled at the thought of that. Alberta suddenly walked to her desk and started shuffling papers around looking for something. She found what she ws looking for and walked back towards me.

"Here's a list" she handed me the list of the guardian names and I read over it. "Some actually called to ask for the job... I guess word has gotten out that and I quoet ''Dimitir Belikov is leaving his badass student" I just nodded and went back to reading the names. I didnt need to be reminded that I was leaving the love of my life. "Its kinda of a long list" Alberta added.

-(most names have meanings)-

Aleksandr Scoenberg (male)-defending men-

Kenneth Li'Noid (male)-handsome-

Andrick Jelavich (male)-man, warrior-

Gala Byko (female)-calm-

Dalton Dale (male)

Kira Volkov (female)-dark- wolf's-

Mikhail Tanner (male) -who resembles God?-

Aubrey Riddick (male)

Nakkita Ansley (female)-unconquerable-

"Most of these Guardians are Russian, yes?" I asked Alberta when I finished going over the list. I recognize at least four of the names.

"Yes. Some of them are actually here at the academy, filling in the numbers and other waiting on a call to see if they got the job." She said.

"Mikhail Tanner? He works at court..." I doubted he be able to leave court. After his get away mission to rescue Sonya Karp...

"Ah yes, I actually requested him... I didnt think it to be fair for him to spend the rest of his life at court or burryd in paper work. He's one of the ones waiting on a yes or a no.." She said.

"Yeah... well from the guardians I actually know on this list.. their good choices." I said.

"Who are good choicess for what?" I turned around and saw Tasha leaning against the door frame smiling at us.

Alberta answered her. "Guardians, Rose is going to need a new mentor since your taking Dimitri" Alberta looked serious and disturbed. Here words were emotion-less but I could tell she didnt like Tasha very much now.

"Oh." was all Tasha said. Then she looked back at me and said, "I've been looking for you.. we leave in an hour, I was wondering if you were ready?" She flicked her eyes at Alberta annoyingly then back to me question.

"I just need to finish off here and get my stuff. Ill meet you in your room in about 45 minutes." I told Tasha. "Ok" she responded and left.

I listened to Tashas footsteps as she walked off. A hole minute in silence passed before Alberta walked over to close her door. "Don't people knock now a days"  
she said under her breath. I think she was just annoyed that it had been Tasha the one to interrupted. Any other person I doubt she would have mind.

"So you leave in an hour... have you said ALL of your goodbyes?" She was asking if I had said goodbye to Rose in a not so obvious way.

Sigh. "No, I haven't." Roza, I had to see her before I left. "I should go do that. Thank for everything Alberta and.."

"Oh no we arnt done here Belikov," she interrupted. "Ah.. so really which guardian would be best?" REALLY! I thought, she knows I have to go find Rose and say goodbye and now shes waisting my time. what if I dont see here before I leave?

"Alberta Im sure you can manage and.." The door flung open. Ah, so many interruptions today.

Then I froze. Her beautiful voice rang in my ears, but it didnt sound the same- it sounded dead yet still fierce. She was speaking as soon as the door revealed a crack.

"Alberta I hope you have a good reason for wanting to see me because I was just about to beat Lissa and Adrian in..." She looked at Alberta then suddenly noticed me. "..monopoly.." she continued. Monopoly? I taught. Rose froze for a second. "AHHH... I guess I should had kknocked.. Ill just wait till you fin.."

"Non-sence Rose, come in" Alberta interrupted her. Hah funny, guess it was only Tasha who she mind interupting. Rose awkwarly stepped closer to use. I was still frozen, she was so beautiful and I felt like I hadnt seen her in year. I wasnt even gone yet and I already missed her. Rose was wore skiny jeans and a black tank-top her hair tied up in a messy ponny tail that made her look even more stunning then she already was. My chest hurt just by seeing her then my lungs hurt..? My lungs? I realized I had stopped breathing the moment I saw her and quickly took a deep breath. My heart had felt empty and lost since the last time I saw Roza but now seeing her right infront of me, it felt like being home.

"Oh my, I forgot I have to return in some paper work to the front office imedietly." Set up! I thought. Alberta sure was sneeky. She seemed to get just any random papers from her desk and hurried to the door while saying. "Rose I'll talk to you as soon as I return, please dont leave. And Dimitri keep Rose compony will you." She walked out closing the door behind her.

I was alone with my Roza... could I say goodbye?

**DID YA LIKE IT? :) OH AND PLEASE HELP ME CHOOSE ROSE'S NEW MENTOR! EVERYONE PICK ATLEAST TWO OF THE GUARDIANS (names) FROM THE LIST PLZZ! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

** HELLO FELLOW VAMPIRE LOVERS! :D HAHA SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE. IF I SAID I'VE BEEN BUSSY I WOULD BE LYING :) IVE JUST BEEN LAZY SORRY! ANYWAYS HERE IT GOES!**  
*OH AND THIS IS FOR THAT PERSON WITH NO NAME (ON REVIEWS) WHO WANTS DIMITRI TO LOSE HIS SO CALLED CONTROL ;) (P.S- NOTHING BIG HAPPENS- YET!- SO DONT GET TO WORKED UP*

(ROSE'S POV)

"$7,613,852 that's how much money I have and when I get back I better not have -even a dollar missing! Or you'll have to face Rose Hathaway! That goes for you to Lissa!" I told Adrian and Lissa as I got up to go see Alberta. It looked as if I was finally going to win, Adrian looked lost and had no idea how to play so he was easy to ignore but Lissa had brain skills! If it wasn't for the fact that Adrian had sneaked a few $100's and $20's from her, when she wasn't looking, she probably be winning now. Yeah maybe I should have told Lissa that but well she's been winning none stop! haha, Its time for a change!

"Hurry back Rose!" Adrian said with a wink! Idiot, I thought.

"Yes, Rosie hurry back!" Christian copied Adrian. He was sitting on Lissa's couch watching use play monopoly.

"Look flamy, call me that one ore time and I'll..." I started to say than Lissa cut in. Sure me and Christian were close now but that didn't give him the right to call me Rosie... well atleast not infront of anyone else but me.

"Rose.." She gave me the look.

"Yeah, ok" I said to her, than spoke to Adrian and Christian. "Oh I'll hurry! So I can beat the shit out of ya!" I said.

Adrian apparently didn't get it. "Not if I steal your money!"

"I meant literally!" I smirked. Before I walked out the door I saw both Christians and Adrians eyes pop while Lissa shook her head.

I took off to Alberta's office.  
Ugh, no matter how much my friends try to distract me from thinking of Dimitri- well it just doesn't work. I hadn't seen him since the day he said he was taking Tasha's offer. I've been wanting to talk to him- I've said before that I wanted him to be happy and I meant it but... when he busted out with the news, I hadn't been prepared for that. I mean What the Fuck! Just days earlier he had promised we would find a way to be together and all this bullshit. Anyways I needed to set thing straight... but what if its to late.. he was leaving today (Lissa had told me).. maybe he had already left. I thought.

If he wanted a family with Tasha well than fine, I couldn't take that away from him. I would have to live with knowing he was happy while I cried my eyes dry at night missing him (already). I suddenly noticed I was a few steps away from Alberta's door.

She had interrupted my game and now it was my turn. "Alberta I hope you have a good reason for wanting to see me because I was just about to beat Lissa and Adrian in..." I looked at Alberta as I walked in. "..monopoly.." Than noticed Dimitri's tall form standing to the right of the small office. "AHHH... I guess I should had kknocked.. Ill just wait till you fin.." I still has my hand on the handle so I opened it wide and started to turn. Damn just the person I needed to see but wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Non-sence Rose, come in" Alberta interrupted. Okay someone is happy to see me, I thought as Alberta gave me a smile. I would be lying if I said this wasn't awkward. Here was this God I love, hard not to show emotions and than there was Alberta. Great! I notice Dimitri take a deep breath as I leaned against Alberta's desk. Probably thinking I'm going to go all out and start bitching at him. Really? Give me some credit here, I wouldn't do that!... In front of Alberta.

She suddenly spoke, "Oh my, I forgot I have to return in some paper work to the front office immediately." Alberta got a random papers from her desk and hurried to the door while saying. "Rose I'll talk to you as soon as I return, please dont leave. And Dimitri keep Rose company will you." Ahh Shit! I didn't even get the chance to say I could come back late, before she was out the door. Dimitri just stared after her while narrowing his eyes.

The door closed behind her. I was stuck in this small room with Dimitri. Mined as well say Im sorry now, even if it hurt to let him go. "Ahh.. so about the.. way I acted" I looked up at him to make sure he knew of what I was talking about, and quickly looked away. Wait I'll have to look at him, for him to know I'm serious. So I looked back up at him. God why does he have to be so hot! His hair was tied at the back but a few strands of hair laid lose in the front. I always thought that made him look sexy! His body looked... awkward? while his face... (you already know) guardian mask on. "Yeah well back at court... when I said I wanted you to be happy and take Tasha's offer, I meant it. But than When you told me the "news"- I guess I just hadn't been expecting it. Uhm so sorry for being a bitch."

Dimitri's mask fell and he gave me a sad smile. I returned it. "Roz..Rose" Yes! Please don't say Roza or all my anger will explode. It finally got to me, he was leaving and It might be a while before I saw him again. But maybe next time he would have his family... and I would be and old girlfriend, no one of importance to him.  
(DIMITRI'S POV)

"Roz..Rose" damn I almost slipped. Rose suddenly frowned and looked away. Guess she noticed.

"What's this?" she said suddenly and picked up a paper from Alberta's desk and waved it in the air. It was the list of guardians/mentors. Rose looked over the list.  
-(most names have meanings)-

Aleksandr Schoenberg (male)-defending men-

Kenneth Li'Noid (male)-handsome-

Andrick Jelavich (male)-man, warrior-

Gala Byko (female)-calm-

Dalton Dale (male)

Kira Volkov (female)-dark- wolf's-

Mikhail Tanner (male) -who resembles God?-

Aubrey Riddick (male)

Nakkita Ansley (female)-unconquerable-

"This is a list of guardians?" she asked while trying to raise one eyebrow and failing. I nodded. "Aleksandr Schoenberg? That was Authur's last name too.. are they related?" (N/A:Authur Schoenberg was a legend-as rose called him- in the beginning of frostbite. He was killed.. ya know the rest.) she asked.

"Yeah his younger brother, I think he's around his early 30's" I told her. (N/A: in my story Authur has a brother)

"Wow he must be a badass too!" I couldn't help it, I smiled. Roza's face was price-less. She obviously worshiped this Aleksandr guy without even knowing him. "Oh! Guardian Ansley and Li'Noid!" She buried her face deeper into the paper reading the names again while I stared at her in wonder.

"You know them?" How did Rose know these guardian's I was sure they had only gotten here.

(ROSE POV)

"Yes, well no... I just met them yesterday... they seemed to know me..." I had met both Kenneth Li'Noid and guardian Nakkita Ansley yesterday after my morning run.  
I had been on my 9th lap when they started running. They were both impressed with my speed and had asked for my name, so I had told them. They had responded with an "So your the famous Rose Hathaway." Li'Noid's Russian accent was thick, nothing compared to Dimirti's. Ansley was half Russian and American and had lived here her hole life, she'd even attended St. Vladimir's. They had even showed me a few new combat moves to try out- which if I might add were beast!

"Who doesn't know you?" Dimitri said with a smile. God he was perfect. He was staring at me curiously at me and my heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"HMM.." I responded a bit dazed. "So what's the list for?" I asked Dimitri and he frowned and looked away.

"A list of mentors.. for you" is all he said. Than looked back at me, curiously.

"Oh..." Just another reminder that Dimitri was leaving. I frowned and than realised, "OH!.. wow so Schoenberg could be my mentor!" I asked to no-one. "And Li'Noid or Ansley? They showed me a few moves yesterday and they were awesome!" Holy shit, I though. I was getting carried away thinking how awesome all these guardians were. "Is this like a list of pure GOD mentors/guardians?" I had been looking at the wall, while my thought ran wild then looked up at Dimitri questionably. He was frowning when he looked down at me. Oh, shit! He's now probably thinking I want to get rid of him as soon as possible. I guess I had gotten to worked up over how this list had so many awesome guardians as my (one) to be new guardian. Yes I would always love Dimitri but I will hate him too, for leaving. But I'll always miss him every single second.

(DIMITRI'S POV)

"I guess so.." was all I could manage to say. Seemed like Roza was already cutting my face out of the picture and placing one of a new mentor in it. I frowned but searched her face.. was she actually happy to get a new mentor..to get ride of me (so soon)? I hadn't even left yet. "Roza.." she guesses my question and answered it.

"I'm going to miss you comrade." Rose suddenly rapped her arms around my waist and I shivered from the contact. God I'd missed this. I didn't hesitate to hug her back and and soon my face was buried in the crook of her neck. "I'll miss you too, Roza" you have no idea, I thought. To my disappointment she pulled away to soon. I wasn't ready to let go of her.

Roza took a few steps back and said, "You know you don't have to keep me company, you probably have to leave soon.. so you should go.."I could see a tear escape her eye and I so badly wanted to wipe it off. I hated seeing Roza suffer because off me and I didn't want to leave things like this. Rose started to rush me to the door.

I didn't give her the chance to open the door because I turned around and attacked her lips in a fierce francy, my arms automatically hugging her waist as she stumbled back. Roza's lips didn't respond to mine right away but I could feel her boby faint at my every touch. Holding her felt so right everything at this moment was perfect and my kiss became passionate. Roza suddenly whimpered in surrender and kissed me back. Her hands slowly traveling up my chest and ending up tangled up in my hair- causing me to moan my longing for her. Somehow we ended up against the wall- which I was grateful for, since it seemed to be the only thing keeping use up. My left hand gripped her hip against the wall while the rest of my body pressed against her and my right hand made its way passed her side breast and tangled at her hair. "Dimitri.." Roza moan as I gripped her hair tighter in my palm and kissed her more igeerly. The sound of her voice as she said my name made me get closer to her- our hips meeting eachothers in union. Rose suddenly gasph and I growled as my harness was pressed in between her legs, Roza's lips sucked my bottom one lip- while we gasped for air.

We both pulled away slightly remembering we were in Alberta's office and knowing she could comeback any minute but yet not being able to move from eachother any further. "Roza.." I whispered. We were both having trouble gasping for air. Our lips were only an inch apart teasing eachother. Roza and I growned in frustration when I pulled my hips back. I pecked her lips once, than twice, looking into eachothers I could see that she knew I loved her and she still loved me.

(ROSE'S POV)

Rushing Dimitri out the door ended up with my back against the wall and his lips and body against me. I couldn't understand why he was doing this but all I knew now was that he loved me, I could felt it in the way his lips moved with mine, in the way he held me as if he never wanting to let go and my feelings were like his own- both feeling the same. Dimitri pecked my lips as we tried to catch our breaths, his left hand still pressing my right hip against the wall and his right one now caressing my hair. I knew he would still leave for some reason I just knew, but I also knew he loved me.

"I love you Roza..." Dimitri clarified my thoughts.

"I know.." I said still a bit breathless. "I love you too, Dimitri." we rapped our arms around each other in a hug and our lips met again.

"Cough" Shit! I thought. Alberta cleared he throught and I squirmed away from Dimitri but not before my friends too, saw our embrace. "Rose!" Lissa said behind Alberta, with Christian and Adrian behind her. Fuck my life!

"I'll send Rose off when I have spoken to her miss Dragomir" Alberta spoke to Lissa and our friends. Lissa nodded and glared at me than gave me a sympathetic look and said 'We WILL talk about this... good luck' through the bond. I nodded to Lissa.

Alberta closed the door behind my friends and turned to us and said "Rosemarie, Guardian Belikov! You both know the rules between teacher-student relationships, I expect my best novice and guardian to be better at hiding thier personal matters!" Alberta said with a disapproving smirk. "Good think those were your friends that walked in and not other guardians. I hope they can keep secrets?" Alberta now spoke to me. Was I missing something!

I turned to look at Dimitri for ..for what I wasn't sure but he just looked at the floor. "Wait... What!" I asked confused.

Dimitri replied, "She knows about... us.." still looking at the floor. I looked back at Alberta as she nodded. Wow!How the hell did she ever find out! I thought.

After I got over my shock managed to say, "Oh.."

"Yes miss Hathaway 'oh'" Alberta said with a smirk.

"Are you going to report it to Kirova?" I asked. Dimitri now looked up curiously.

"Have your friends reported it? If not would they?" she asked.

"No.. put what does that have to do with anything?" I wasn't sure were Alberta was going with this and Dimitri didn't seemed to have a clue either- he looked just as confused as me.

"Ok well than consider me one of those friends miss Hathaway." she said still smirking. Ah! so like my friends she would keep our secret.

***DID YA LIKE! PLZ REVIEW! :)*** SORRY FOR MISS SPELLING DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO CHECK ERRORZ****


	6. Chapter 6

***Ready to read?:)***

(Alberta's POV)

Mission accomplished! I thought. I had left for exactly this reason. They were back together, Rose and Dimitri just seemed to belong together. I would have never done this for anyone else.  
I reached for the list of guardian mentors for Rose "So I guess we wont be needing this after all huh?" I said with I smile. Both Rose and Dimitri looked confused.

"Alberta... I'm still leaving" Dimitri answered.  
" But I just saw you both... I mean. Did not that mean ya'll are back together?" I looked between the two. Rose looked down at her feet while Dimitri looked at her then back at me.  
" I'm afraid not" he said.  
"It was just a goodbye thing" Rose finished, looking up with watery eyes.

Now It was my turn to be disapointed. I knew these two belonged together I could see they cared for eachother so much, it was hard to miss and anyone that didn't see it was oblivious. I felt defeated. "Oh" I composed myself. "Well, then I guess we should start discussing who your new mentor should be Rose?" I noticed Dimitri hesitate, for what reason I knew not.

"Ahh yeah" was all she said, and turned to look at her mentor.

"Uhmm I'd better go.." Dimirtri looked at a loss for word as her stared deep into Rose's eyes. I turned around giving them a moment and stared to the distance past the window. I recognized Tasha shoving bags into a trunk and felt digusted. There were very little people I disliked and Tasha was one of them. I guess it was only because she was seperating something great and pure.

I heard faint whispers and then "Alberta" I turned around at the sound of my name. Dimitris hand tangled in Rose hand. "It has been a pleasure working along side you. Hope to see you again soon." I responded with "Same Dimitri and there will always be an opening for you if you decide to come back." He nodded his thanks and turned to Rose who already had tears running down her cheek and kissed her on the forehead and rushed out the door. Their hand slipping away from eachother, Dimitri left with red rims arounds his eyes. I walked towards Rose arms reaching out, she walked right into them and sobbed gently into my arm. "Rose.." I didn't know what to say. I felt sorry for her but she was strong and knew she could make it but I don't think saying that at the moment would help.

I settled with "You should go rest we can pick a mentor another day" she was no longer crying just laying at the confort my arms provided.  
"No. It's fine now. Mind as well get it over with." she leaned away and whipped her eyes.

"Take a seat" I said leading her to a chair. I admired her after going through so much she was still able to pull herself together. I looked over the sheet of mentors for her. "Well, first I must ask you if there is anyone of these who interest you. I think you might know one or two." I said handing her the sheet.

Aleksandr Schoenberg (male)-defending men-

Kenneth Li'Noid (male)-handsome-

Andrick Jelavich (male)-man, warrior-

Gala Byko (female)-calm-

Dalton Dale (male)

Kira Volkov (female)-dark- wolf's-

Mikhail Tanner (male) -who resembles God?-

Aubrey Riddick (male)

Nakkita Ansley (female)-unconquerable

"I'm a bit overwhelmed, I remember hearing some of these names as a young teen. Great guardians." She said really seaming to think over these mentors.  
"Yes, only the best for our best novice" I chuckled at myself remembering an earlier conversation with the other guardians.

* (FLASHBACK) *

It was right after the attack. All the guardians huddled together for a meeting. We discussed the breaches in the wards, the head counts of the missing, the dead Strigoi and our own dead guardiand and Dhampirs. Most of the dhampirs were supposed to be in the buildings as second back up and protecting the Moroi incase any Strigoi sneeked passed the guardians. But I remember seeing Rose right along side Christian fighting Strigoi and I becamed worried. "Has anyone had confirmation of Rose Hathaway and the Moroi Christian Ozera being alive?" I blurted out without thinking. All the guardians looked my way and at eachother some in confusion others in deep thought. Those in deep thought answered one by one.

"They helped me fight off a few Strigoi" Some guardians gasped and others whispered "they were in the battle?"

"The Ozera kid used fire to light them up as a distraction while Rose staked them!" more whispers and gasps.

"You should have seen Hathaway! No hesitation and as quick and graceful as the best of guardians." - "Never missing the heart" another added. But no one had answered my question yet. Were they ok? Alive?

"They are fine, I just spoked to Rose a few minutes ago. Her and Ozera are headed to the Moroi dorms to find Lisa." Spoke Dimitri with relief on his face and sporting a few bruises too.  
I sighed in relief. Thank god, I thought. More whispers "Did she really do that?" They asked eachother. "Dimitri thought her good" - " we could learn something from her" - "she could be one of use now" - "she's so young and already had more killings than most of us" - "she'll need a battle star too and our support" ...

* (FLASHBACK OVER) *

"Hmmm guess so." Rose started. "Ive met Guardian Ansley and Li'Noid they were great even showed me a thing or two. Oh and Mikhail Tanner from court, it be nice to see him again." She became deep in thought. "Actually I was thinking.." she stared at me a bit unsure wheather she should continue. I nodded telling her to continue. "I was wondering if Lisa and maybe Christian and Adrian could get thought a few self defense moves." I was surprised. "Just the basics of course! No real fighting.. I just want them to be ready.. to be able to defend themselfs if needed. You know just incase. I would do it myself but with being so near to head off on our own I want to prepare myself to be the best I can be for Lisa." she finished in a rush.

"I understand Rose but theres a lot of people who would be against it." She looked disappointed. "Although I agree with you! So if your friends are up for it, it must be done in secret. I will get someone on it as soon as possible." If word gets out people- Moroi- will freak, it is unheard of and they might think that the guardiand are incapable of protecting them. But i believe Rose is right they need to have the chance to defend themselves if needed.

"I was thinking that maybe Tanner could do it. I know him and trust him with Lisa." she added.

"Alright, that seems fair enough. I'll call him later today. I am sure he will be glad to get a somewhat action job rather then filling out papers." Thats when my phone bussed with a message. It was from Aleksandr Schoenberg, it read. 'Albetra I am sorry for the late notice but It seems I am needed elsewhere. If you had considered me as Hathaways mentor i must decline at the moment but tell Hathaway that 'next time I'm in the US or near her I would love to meet her and maybe teacher her a thing or too. I would have been honored to be a mentor of such a great rising star. Again my deepes apologies.'

"Oh what a shame, he would have been great for you Rose." I said looking up at her. She looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I handed over the phone so she could read the message.

"Oh" she was disappointed. "That kinda sucks but I guess I'll live haha. How about you just pick my new mentor Alberta? Im sure you know whats best and just let me know later?"

"Yes, ofcourse. How about this? I'll pick someone by the end of today and we'll meet up the day after tomorrow in the gym? So you can meet your new mentor and get your training started up again." I asked.

"Sounds great. Oh and also let me know if Tanner agree's. My friends are going to need all the time they can get learning the basics." she with a smile said as she got up. I followed suit. "Sure thing." I smiled back.

"Thanks Alberta for Everything" There was a double meaning possibly referring about Dimitri.

"Anytime Rose." She left my office and I set back down staring at the list of guardiands. Who to pick!

** (HEY GUYS:) I KNOW ITS BEEN WAYYY TOO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN A NEW CHAPTER BUT THERE IT IS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS. 


	7. Chapter 7

_*This chapter is short sorry.*_

(Rose POV)

Inhale, exhale. I stood outside the front door of Adrians room, where I knew my friends would be waiting for me to explain what it was that happened in Albertas office. I could here whispers coming from inside. I thought of just walking away and dealing with them later when Christian opened the door.

"Rosie!" He pretended to be scared grabbing his chest where his heart should be but his smirk betrayed him.

"Yeah you scare the shit out of me too." I said. "Were you headed out?" I said gesturing my way out the door.

"Well not anymore! I have you to entertain me now. Your in for it, you know." He said looking behind him at Lissa and Adrian.

"Tell me about it." I walked inside with Christian at my heels, probably smirking like a fool.

"Heyyy" I said nervously. Looking at Lissa. She gave me a confused look, kinda pissed off looking too. I noticed Adrian looking away trying to see anything but me. He looked angry and disappointed.

"Rose.." A whine sounded when she spoke my name. Like she was talking to a child trying to make them see that what they did was wrong but also trying not to say it in a mean way. "What was that?"

What could I say? I still love him? 'Sigh' He is all I want? I cant' say Im sorry for what I did because Im not? All of that sounded right but it would only lead to more questions from Lissa and I really didn't want to deal with it right now. All I wanted was to go to the gym and take out all my feelings out on a punching bag... or on Christian. He had taken a seat on the couch and was smirking the whole time. "It was a goodbye thing" I said.

"Would I get the same goodbye if I left too?" said Adrian in a bitter tone.

"What he means is" Lissa started. "He hurt you Rose! He doesn't deserve you and he isn't staying is he?" she said knowingly. I shook my head. "See the better to have stayed away."

"It's over Lissa, like I said it was a just goodbye thing it ment nothing and Im..fine with that." I lied. I could tell that none of them believed me but I wanted to end this conversation. Adrians perked up at that.

"She's right cousin, he's gone but we are still here for you lil Dhampir." I think he was having one of his spirit moments. "Now I say we finish this monopoly game before curfew."

I jumped at the chance of their distraction to keep the subject elsewhere. "You know Adrian your stack looks bigger... did you stead from me!" I said crossing my arms and giving him my 'you're dead look'.

"I told you she would notice." Said Christian laughing his butt off about to fall from the couch. Even Lissa joined and chuckled under her breathe. I looked into the bond and could tell she wasn't done talking about what happened with Dimitri and me. But for now she was willing to let it go.

I walked passed Christian nocking him down off the couch "ouch" and stopped infront of Adrian. I extended my hand and he flinched. hahah ahhh I loved this. He looked back and forth between my face and hand, worried. Once he figured out I wanted my money back he hurried to get it and put it back in my hands. "Now Rose you know it's just a game" He said trying to act like he wasn't scared.  
"Play nice Rose" said Lissa laughing at Adrians worried face. "Show him whos boss Ross!" said Christian.

"I don't know why you're laughing your next" I told Christian while grabbing a cushion from the couch Christian had been sitting on and smaked him once on my way. But my main focus was on Adrian who was on the burge of stanging up. I smaked him and he fell. I waited a second so he could recover.

"It was only a few bucks!" He said laughing. "Oh so you think this is a game?" I said trying to remain serious. "It is a game! We were playing monopoly" He said laughing harder.

"Don't be a smart ass" I told him smiling and smaking him again, all sad thoughts of Dimitri leaving for the moment. From the corner of my eye I notice Lissa and Christian laughing and rolling on the grounds. Lissa accidently hit Christian and he responded by tackling her gently and then tickling her. As for me I went back to kicking Adrians ass for stealing from me.

(*Review*)


End file.
